


A False Hope

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- I feel like I should warn people, just because Steve has found Bucky it doesn't mean it's the end of Bucky's suffering, or even the beginning of the end. Pain still awaits Bucky.

 

 

Steve can’t believe it, Bucky is alive. 

If Steve wasn’t a super soldier he’s sure his heart would have stopped beating, the shock is just too great. 

After three months of searching, after the fall of SHIELD, they find him wondering an alley in the middle of the night. His hair is matted and his face is gaunt, and he's keeping his metal arm close to his chest. 

It breaks Steve’s heart when Bucky doesn’t recognize him. It breaks even further when he has to knock him out to take him to the tower. 

Food is introduced slowly, memories return at a snails pace. 

His arm is fixed, his body gains much needed weight. Steve cuts his hair and he would look like Bucky Barnes once again if it weren’t for the eyes. 

They’re dead, most of the time he’s spaced out, lost in his mind; withdrawn into the only place he can escape. He’s nothing like the Bucky Steve remembers. 

The smile, the cocky grin, and the lovely blue eyes full of joy, they’re gone, and Steve’s afraid he’ll never see them again. 

“Give him time. 70 years, Steve, 70 years under the control of Hydra, no one can shake that off in a couple of months.” Sam and Natasha tell him in various forms. 

Steve tries to be patient. 

He succeeds until Bucky goes into heat. 

Steve’s rut quickly hits at the first sign of Bucky’s heat. 70 years Steve’s been incased in ice, frozen in time, his body unused. When he was first unfrozen, Steve jerked off a lot, seeking only the release. Now though… now Bucky’s in front of him, making little whining sounds, and his body temperature slowly going up. 

Steve doesn’t stop to think. It’s instinct. He’s in a rut, Bucky’s in heat, and they’re a mated pair. 

Bucky wishes he could will his heat away. Rumlow isn’t around to help him. 

Steve, the man who claims to be his friend, gets rid of his clothes and spreads Bucky’s thighs. 

If he’s still, it wont hurt as much. If he doesn’t fight it’ll be quicker. 

Steve, Captain America, pummels into Bucky’s body. The knot begins to form, it swells rapidly and it doesn’t disappear until an hour later. 

Three times Steve ties with Bucky. 

Bucky’s body has been beaten before. It’s been stabbed and shot, it’s been raped, and abused, it’s been modified against his will. It used to belong to Zola, Russia and Lukin, to Pierce and Hydra, now it belongs to Steve and whatever he wants to do with it. His body is not his, he’s known that for a long time, so he shuts his eyes and waits for Steve to finish. 

Bucky can’t hold back the whimper as Steve enters him yet again. 

 

 


End file.
